1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to RFID tags and, for example, to an RFID tag with improved signal reception performance and a method for receiving a signal of the RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency identification (hereinafter referred to as “RFID”) technology is an information recognition technology that uses radio waves to send and receive information. An example system employing RFID technology includes an RFID reader and an RFID tag.
The RFID reader is connected to an information processing device, e.g., a computer, to process data collected from the RFID tag. The RFID tag writes data therein or reads data encapsulated in a control signal received from the RFID reader before transmitting the written or read data to the RFID reader.
Because the RFID tag communicates with the RFID reader in a contactless manner, a signal with an amplitude normally encountered in this technology may not be received at the RFID tag using conventional methods because of distance or obstacles between the RFID tag and the RFID reader. As the RFID tag receives signals of irregular amplitudes, signal reception performance of the RFID tag may be further deteriorated when using conventional systems.